


You And Me

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Inter-Canon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Empirical proof that it is possible to be too gay to function, that neither Spock nor Kirk have any idea how to have a moderate reaction to anything, and that Michael Burnham has a penchant for other people's problems.[Set post-Discovery, pre-TOS. Majority Spirk, Tyler's only there for about two lines.]





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Idea about Spock having homoerotic tension with Pike even though imo Pike is p dang straight, and it turned into this. Played around with lore and canon a bit. I'm v tired rn so I can't really tell if the fic is legible, let alone this author's note, but enjoy the fic!
> 
> [Here's the post I made about my thoughts if ya wanna know what they actually were: https://thecosywinteremo.tumblr.com/post/184022393244/spock-has-the-distinguished-gay-power-of-somehow]

Spock sat in his quarters. The lights were on 50%, ship’s night-time was creeping into maturity, and the word ‘working’ was etched across the screen of his padd. Normally, he would have gone promptly to sleep two hours ago. Today, however, he had promised Michael that he would call. And it would be illogical to ignore a promise.

 

Eventually, the necessary interstellar links were made and Michael appeared. She looked older than Spock was expecting, her face more lined; but then again, that made sense. He saw her in person so rarely that he didn’t really have a reference for how she aged. In the background, Spock could see her partner fussing in their kitchen- he was clearly listening in to the start of their conversation, but Spock knew that he would move away once it became clear that there was no impending emergency. Ash Tyler may have been paranoid, but he was neither rude nor controlling.

 

“Vice Admiral Burnham,” Spock greeted them “Specialist Tyler.”

 

“Spock.” Michael smiled; at least that part of her hadn’t changed “I didn’t know if you’d have time to call.”

 

“I felt that I would be expected to make time.” Spock responded.

 

Michael laughed quietly, shaking her head “No comment.” she leant forwards; Tyler moved out of frame “So, how was today?”

 

“Uneventful.”

 

She frowned at him.

 

“Apart from meeting my new captain.”

 

“Apart from that.” Michael echoed, deadpan.

 

Following his Vulcan philosophy of mercy, Spock decided to put her out of her misery “I am glad that you recommended him to the admiralty. He has demonstrated a commendable ethos of respect and inclusivity and, though his youth is evident, I believe he shows signs of an admirable competency. In many respects, he reminds me of Christopher Pike.”

 

“Oh, high praise!” Michael grinned. Though the quality of the connection could not quite represent it, Spock believed that there was a glint in her eye that their mother often described as ‘cheeky’.

 

“You should expect it,” Spock pointed out “Given that you know him.”

 

Michael canted her head to the side “Not as well as Tilly, she was the one who suggested him. What matters is, will _you_ be able to get along with him?”

 

“Why should that matter?”

 

“Command teams should be close.”

 

“We needn't have anything beyond a professional relationship.”  

 

“I never suggested you would.”

 

Ah. A trap, one which Spock had foolishly fallen straight into. He felt his lips press together without his willing them to “I believe we will become friends.”

 

Michael nodded “Good. I’ll let you get to sleep now. Stay safe.”

 

Spock nodded back “Live long and prosper.”

* * *

 

_“Live long and prosper!” the new captain said as soon as he materialised, holding up the ta’al. Spock found himself blinking, slightly dazzled; Kirk was grinning as brightly as the dissipating rays of the transporter, golden hair almost veiled behind the glow. Spock couldn’t be sure that his lips weren’t twitching in return. As it was, he returned the ta’al, though he felt obligated to point out that the phrase was most commonly paired with the gesture on departing, not arriving._

 

_Instead of wincing, Captain Kirk seemed to let the faux pas roll off of him, hopping down from the transporter to stand- quite closely- in front of Spock._

 

_“I will bear that in mind, Commander. You’re three years older than me, correct?”_

 

_A non sequitur, but Spock answered “Yes, I believe so.”_

 

_“But you’ve been with this ship for many years?”_

 

_“Yes, Captain.”_

 

_“Perfect. Now,” Kirk’s expression shifted seamlessly from affable to sincere “I understand that I have big boots to fill, and that your crew is closely knit. I have my own leadership style, and I won’t try to imitate Captain Pike, but if there is anything I can do to ease this transition for the crew, or for you, please tell me. And you can consider that my first official order.”_

 

_“Yes sir.” Spock said. Beneath the lid of control, he felt a pleasant buzzing of connection; it was a conscious effort not to mirror Kirk’s open body language, to lean in._

 

_Captain Kirk nodded, satisfied, and smiled again “Good. I think it’s about time you introduced me to the crew, Mr Spock. Lead the way.”_

* * *

“Lead the way!” Kirk exclaimed, turning to give Spock an amused look as the Elosian ambassador tugged him enthusiastically towards some other diplomat; Spock raised an eyebrow in response, subtly.

 

Once Kirk had disappeared into the crowd, Spock made his way into a corner of the room. He was not discomforted by the gathering, but he saw no point in interposing himself in conversation- he had found that when surrounded by ambassadors and liaisons, it was often advantageous to allow them to initiate.

 

“Spock?”

 

He turned sharply; he recognised the voice.

 

“Admiral Pike.”

 

“Who else?” Pike grinned. He had lost some muscle, and he seemed somehow more tired than he had been when he was in charge of the Enterprise, but he was still recognisably one of the few people Spock unquestionably considered his friend.

 

“It’s pleasing to see you.” Spock replied, allowing himself to smile freely for a few seconds.

 

“You, too.” Pike replied, clapping Spock briefly on the shoulder “Are you looking after my ship?”

 

“I believe it is Captain Kirk’s now. In fact, I am certain that if the ship were a woman he would have married it.”

 

Pike laughed, swirling the whisky he held “Wouldn’t we all? Honestly, though. Not feeling jilted?”

 

“Not at all. And you, are you-”

 

“Mr. Spock.”

 

Spock turned; Kirk was navigating the crowd towards him swiftly, looking serious.

 

“There’s been a development in our mission.” Kirk explained when he reached them; he turned to Pike apologetically “Sorry, Admiral. Duty calls.”

 

Pike shook his head “Happens to the best of us. Good luck, Captain.”

 

Kirk smiled politely “Thank you, Admiral. Two to beam up.”

 

As the transporter took them, it occurred to Spock that it was rather...odd seeing his former and current captains side by side.

 

“The situation?” he asked when they re-materialised.

 

“I’ll explain on the bridge.” Kirk replied, striding forwards. If Spock was the kind of person to find humour in spectacle, the way crew-members dodged around Kirk, who only just met the regulation height requirement, would have been funny.

 

Kirk gave Spock an indecipherable look as they rounded a corner, then said “This is an entirely personal question, so you’re under no obligation to answer, but I have to ask- were you in a relationship with Admiral Pike?”

 

“Was I-” Spock almost stumbled “No. Assuming you mean a relationship of a romantic nature, no.”

 

“Good.” Kirk said; he winced “I mean, I- We’re at the bridge.”

 

Spock didn’t respond. As he watched the turbolift doors close, eyes fixed resolutely forwards, it occurred to Spock that perhaps Kirk had been jealous- and the thought of Kirk desiring Pike bothered him. _But_ , he asked himself in a voice that sounded irritatingly like his sister’s, _why?_  

* * *

 

_“Here’s illogic for you,” Commander Reno announced without preamble, plonking herself down next to Spock in the mess hall “My wife isn’t even technically dead. She’s MIA. You know why I tell people she’s passed?”_

 

_Spock, bemused, shook his head._

 

_“Rhetorical question, bud. I tell people she’s dead because I’ve heard about people going missing, getting rescued, and running off. I’d rather believe she’s gone forever, than she decided she’d leave without me.” Reno shook her head; judging by the few seconds it took for her to recover after doing so, and the dilation in her pupils, Spock could only assume she’d been drinking “Humans, huh.”_

 

_Spock gave himself a moment to panic before responding “I believe the illogic of love is universal.”_

 

_“Well,” Reno responded in an inscrutable tone “Go figure.”_

* * *

 

Spock was back in his quarters, padd on the table in front of him. The position itself wasn’t noteworthy- excluding disaster he assumed it every day- but the sense of historic resonance he couldn’t help but ascribe to it was. Hesitantly, he touched the screen; it was quicker to connect this time.

 

“Spock!” Michael said, surprised. She was in her vest, without make-up and clearly in the process of getting ready for the day.

 

Under the table, Spock linked his hands together “I apologise for my timing, but I must ask your advice.”

 

Michael’s spine straightened “Of course. Personal or professional?”

 

“That, regrettably, I do not know. Months ago, when the Captain first came aboard, you mentioned that you hoped my relationship with him developed positively. It has.”

 

“Spock…” Michael’s voice softened “Are you in love with him?”

 

“I believe-” Spock stopped, choking on the words.

_No._

 He drew his shoulder back, and continued “I believe I am very much in danger of being so.”

 

“That’s a violation of code.” Michael reminded him quietly, and entirely needlessly.

 

“I am aware. That is why I am contacting you.”

 

“Well,” Michael replied consideringly “You wouldn’t be the first, and Command can’t do a thing about it without proof. If you do act on your feelings, though, you’ll be risking both of your careers. All I’ll say is, there are ways to navigate this carefully. Whether you do so is up to you.”

 

Not quite as concrete an instruction as Spock had, maybe, been hoping for, but he appreciated Michael’s support.

 

“I will overlook the ultimate irony of taking advice about discretion from you, Michael. Thank you.”

 

Michael shut their connection off, but not before she had ensured that Spock saw her rolling her eyes.

* * *

 

“Spock, look at this!”

 

Spock glanced at the rock Kirk held, reminding himself to remain kneeling on the ground exactly as he was “It is a rock, sir.”

 

“ _Yes,_ but it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“It has a certain aesthetic value.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain.” Spock greeted Kirk calmly.

 

“Took you long enough.” Kirk quipped, words muffled by the vines entrapping him on the forest floor.

 

Spock ignored him, working to neutralise the plants at the roots using the weedkiller Yeoman Rand and Sulu had concocted together. One by one their thick stems seized and began to brown, slackening as they did so. At long last, Spock pulled the Captain free. He made sure their hands didn’t touch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Spock!”

 

He blinked, bleary. Perhaps he had just been woken up; perhaps his eyes were simply swollen with bruises. He couldn’t work out much beyond the captain’s hands on him, points of pleasant heat, smouldering more than the burning sores that littered his body. He leant into the touch, into the pillar of Kirk’s body, glad for the relief.

 

Then his brain caught up to the reality of his situation, and he jerked away.

* * *

 

Spock’s padd buzzed with an incoming call roughly half an hour after he awoke for the second time. He winced as soon as he saw the caller ID, but answered nonetheless.

 

“Spock,” Michael said, deadly quiet either because she was angry, or because of Tyler sleeping on her shoulder “how are you recovering?”

 

“As well as can be expected.” he replied.

 

“Good. You’d better produce a damn interesting mission report.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Michael glared at him “Also. Next time you build a positive working relationship with your CO, try to maintain it.”

 

A familiar, subdued concern settled in the pit of Spock’s stomach “Michael?”

 

“Captain Kirk has been considering a request for transfer.”

 

Spock’s heart, without a hint of hyperbole, skipped a beat. Possibly he was not as well recovered as he assumed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because,” Michael explained bitingly “He has lost the trust and confidence of his first officer.”

 

“No!” Spock objected “My loyalty to the captain is abiding.”

 

“He didn’t question your loyalty,” Michael corrected him “But he believes that you don’t trust him and, to paraphrase, hate him.”

 

“ _Hate him?_ I could never- Jim is-”

 

“I _know,_ Spock.” Michael cut him off. She sighed “I know you. But whatever breakup you had, or whatever he did to offend you, you need to make up. You’re a good team, and you’re doing good work. That’s not the kind of thing the Fleet wants to lose.”

 

“I-”

 

“And it’s not the kind of thing I want you to lose either.”

 

“Michael...I need to go now.”

 

“Okay, Spock. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Spock leant back against the pillows behind him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

When Spock woke again, the captain was seated at his bedside, working his way through a stack of padds.

 

“Jim.” Spock said.

 

Kirk jumped, nearly sending the padds flying.He caught them ungracefully, scooped them into his arms, and deposited them on the adjacent bed.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Spock nodded “I was about to suggest the same. I believe it may be beneficial to both of us if I begin.”

 

“Oh.” Kirk paled, then smiled in a way that could only be described as wan “Okay. Take the floor.”

 

“You may have noticed that in the past months I have acted somewhat more coldly and distantly towards you than is customary for me. If what my sister suggests is true- and I do not doubt that she believes so- my actions have caused you hurt and damaged our relationship, both professional and personal.” Spock paused.

 

Kirk, slightly wide eyed, nodded but said nothing.

 

Spock continued “I would like to apologise for the harm done. I also feel an obligation to explain my motivations. From almost the moment we met, I have respected you, Jim. I admire your bravery, intelligence, kindness, and capacity for hope. I consider you, though the expression of such feelings is frowned upon in my culture, one of my greatest friends. However,” Jim’s brows pinched in anticipation; Spock hastened the pace of his speech “recently, my friendly admiration of you developed into a romantic regard. Due to the regulations concerning fraternization imposed by Starfleet Command, and the low probability of their being returned, I endeavoured to conceal my feelings. It seems, much to my regret, I went too far.”

 

“You…” Kirk began, before trailing off. He looked as if he was experiencing a mild case of shock. Spock felt for him, but also for himself- he had the sense that his future was in Kirk’s hands.

 

Eventually, Kirk’s expression resolved itself into one of mild amusement “I was right, then.”

 

“Right?”

 

“When we first met,” Kirk said, blushing slightly to Spock’s secret delight “I thought you were into me. And I definitely thought you were later.”

 

“You may have picked up on my emotions before I did, given how perceptive you are, but you are mistaken in suggesting that I was interested in you romantically from the start.”

 

“But you were so- And with Pike- Are you sure?”

 

“Pike?” Spock echoed incredulously.

 

Kirk scrutinised him, frowning, then planted his face in his hands with a _smack_ that rang loudly in the near-abandoned med-bay.

“I’m an idiot.” Kirk muttered to himself.

 

“How so in this particular instance?” Spock asked. He wanted to loop his fingers around Kirk’s wrists and pull his hands away from his face, but he didn’t dare. Yet.  

 

“I was _sure_ you were flirting.” Kirk explained “Especially with Pike, because, I mean,have you seen him? Anyway. I was wrong. I suppose you’re just-” he gestured vaguely in Spock’s direction “Like that.”

 

“Yes, I suppose I am. I also suppose,” he added carefully “That I could endeavour to be more ‘like that’ in future, should you be amenable to such an arrangement.”

 

Kirk grinned, eyes glinting in boyish glee “Well, I would hate to do wrong by the code, but I reckon we could explore a little bit of ‘like that’. Just between you and me, of course.”

 

“Of course, Jim.” Spock affirmed, finally reaching out to enclose Kirk’s hand in his “Between you and me.”


End file.
